Keeper of the Miraculous
Prologue When two worlds collide and the lives of two you do girls take a sharp turn, Ladybug and Chat Noir are bound to come into the story. After light leaping to Paris and seeing the real Ladybug and Chat Noir in action, the girls find out that there may be more to the disappear of Emily Agreste than anyone thought... Meanwhile the Miraculous have been making huge appearances, having Adrean and Marinette join the journey god answers. Part 1 of Chapter 1: Trina Endal I walked through the streets of Paris, getting a feel of the place before I met up with my cousin, Finley. I turned a corner and the Eiffel tower came into view. I had heard of it and how famous it was, but never seen it. I went closer, looking up at the talk beauty. "Amazing, right?" Someone asked. I turn and see a girl with blue hair and blue bell eyes. "Umm...yeah! I guess so!" I said. "Are you new here?" She asked. " Yeah! I'm Trina. " I said, holding my hand out. "Marinette. Where are you from?" Marinette asked. " Oh! Um...the Lo...London! " I barely managed to keep from saying that I was from the Lost Cities. "That's cool! I've always wanted to go to London! But it'd be weird leaving Paris." She said. " Why? " I asked, curiously. "Oh, um...no reason." She said. So she was also hiding something. "Hey, want to come to my parents bakery? They make awesome croissants! And macaroons!" She said. " Sure, I guess. Just let me tell my cousin. " I pulled out the phone my parents had gotten me before we came. I pulled up my messages and texted Finley. "Going to bakery. Meet me at Eiffel tower in 1 hour, tops." I hit send. "Okay, I'm ready!" She led me to a bakery and opened the door. "Mom, Dad!" She called. "We're right herehere Marinette!" A female voice called. "Mom, dad! This is Trina. Trina, this is Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng." Marinette introduced. "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" I said, shyly. " Hello, Trina! It's so nice to meet you! " Sabine said. "You too, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." I said. " Why don't you take her up to your room, Marinette? " Tom offered. Marinette nodded and led me upstairs. We went up quite a few steps of stairs before we reached her room. "Wow." I said. " That's a lot of pictures of some boy. " "Oh! Those? He's everything. It's everything. I mean it's nothing!" She said, blushing furiously. I smiled. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!" I said. " Oh. Thanks! " She said, still blushing. "So...what's his name?" I asked. " Oh..um...Adrian. Adrian Agrest. " She said. "The Adrian Agrest?! I've heard of him! His dad is a super famous fashion designer! My mom and dad got me some of his stuff!" I exclaimed. "Uh..yeah. His dad's really famous. He's my favorite fashion designer!" Marinette said, not as embarrassed as before. " I SO have to meet him! If that's alright with you. And there's no way I'll take Adrian from you. I've got...someone else. " I said. "Oh! Really?! Who is it?" She asked. " His name is..um...Jacob. He lives in the Los...in London. " I said. "Oh, cool!" She said. "Can I have a minute? If like to call my cousin. " I said. "Sure!" She pulled out her IPad and started doing homework. I walked downstairs and dialed in Finley's number. It rang and rang and rang and rang. No answer. I decided to leave a message. "Hey Finley! Sorry I had to delay it. I met a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she invited me to come visit the bakery her parents own! And she's friends and has a crush on the Adrian Agrest! Y'know, son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agrest? Well I'm at Marinette's house right now. I'll be at the Eiffel tower in 20 minutes. Call me back! Bye!" I hung up and walked back into her room. Part 2 of Chapter 1: Finley Dizznee I walk around Paris, not really heading anywhere. "Excuse me" a boy with blond hair says "Are you lost?". I turn to him and smile "No" I say "I'm just visiting". He nods. My phone buzzes and I read Trina'a text. Great. It's just like Trina to follow a random girl home and eat crossaunts at her house. "Actually" I say to the boy "Do you know anywhere I could stay?. Just for an hour?" "Yeah" he says "You could stay at my house. I'm Adrian" I nod and follow him out the subway. Next thing I know I'm entering a mansion almost as big as the ones back home. We enter his room and I see lots of... cheese. "Umm" I say "Why is do you have cheese everywhere?" He laughs but doesn't answer. He's hiding something. I sit down on his bed and take the note I found in my locker two weeks ago with a strange simble on the corner. Gre a A nt. P ris. Agr s e. The stains of age and water had erased the ink and only the word Paris was what I could decode. "So where do you come from" Adrian says interrupting my thoughts "Not here I assume". I shake my head, but don't answer. "At least tell me where you go to school" he says and I ingnore him. The next thirty minutes he starts begging me to tell him anything. I just laughed. I hear a buzz from my phone and listen to Trina's message. I turn it off at the part where Trina is saying "she's friends with and has a crush on-". "That's enough" I say, calling her back. Part 3 of Chapter 1: Trina Endal. I ended up losing track of time and staying for dinner. During dinner, my phone rings. "Sorry. I'll be right back." I head out into the hall and answer the phone. " Hi Fin! Yes, she is crushing on him like crazy! You should see her room! There are pictures everywhere! No. Way!!! You're at the Adrian Agrest's house! You are so lucky, girl! What? Oh. Sorry. I lost track of time and they invited me to stay for dinner. Have you eaten? Oh good! Can I call you back later? How about in like, 10 minutes? Okay, great! Bye! " I hung up and went back inside. I heard Marinette's parents talking. "Trina is quite the nice and polite girl, Marinette! How did you two meet?" Tom asks. "It's sorta a long story. Oh hi Trina! Is everything okay?" Marinette asked when she notices me. " Yeah. She just had a few questions. " I said, sitting back down and starting to eat again. "Okay. Hey, Trina! How long are you staying in Paris?" Marinette asks. " A month or two. Maybe even longer. We're not quite sure yet. But out mom's set us up to go to school. It's the one you said you were going to! " I said. "Awesome!" She said. " Yeah! I have to go soon. Fin and I need to figure out a place to stay. My mom forgot to make hotel reservations. " I explained. "Well, if you can't find a cheap place, our house is always open! And you could stay for free!" Sabine said, clearing her dishes. " Really? I'll have to tell Finley that. I'm not supposed to make decisions without her. " I explained. "We would be honored to have you!" Tom said. " Are you sure it would be for free? " I asked. "Of course! You're a friend!" Sabine said, taking Tom's dishes. I picked mine up and brought them to the sink. " I could at least help out in the bakery? " I offered. "Nope! It's all free!" Marinette said, cheerfully. "If you insist." I started washing the dishes. " Psst, Trina! Meet me upstairs when you're done! I've got to talk to you! " Marinette whispered as she brought me her dishes. I nodded. Tom left soon after to go back to the shop. Sabine followed soon after. "Okay, since we're alone, I've got to earn you about..." She was interrupted by my phone buzzing. I grabbed it and answered. "Hey, Fin! What's up?" Part 4 of Chapter 1:Finley Dizznee ”WHAT THE HECK IS THAT” I scream at the black catlike creature floating above Adrien's dresser eating... Wait for it... cheese. I had just finished dinner with Adrien and was about to go to bed, he ofoffer to let me stay, when I saw the... thing. Adrien came rushing from the stairs “What’s-“ he paled “Oh. It’s a- a robot. My dad designed it ”. I raised my eyebrow and he spoke “I’ll tell you later”. I decided not to look into it anymore. I was a Telepath. I’d find out sooner or later. That night I read his mind and found out everything. I shot up from my bed and reached for my phone “Trina. I think I know who Sophie's mom is” Part 1 of Chapter 2: Trina Endal I had stayed up late, talking to Marinette about all sorts of things. Marinette had just left to get ready for bed when my phone buzzed with a text message. I looked at it and gasped. "Let me know tomorrow. Marinette will suspect something if you call at 2 AM." I wrote back. Marinette came back up at the stairs. " Alright! Your school backpack is know officially packed! " Marinette announced. "Thanks! I'm so excited for tomorrow! I can't wait to meet your friends!" I said, grabbing some clothes from my suitcase. "You'll love them! Alya owns The Ladyblog and has quite a lot of scoops on there. Sabrina is okay. She's also friends with Chloe. ''Nino is fun to be around, and no words could ever describe what Adrian is like." She sighed, a dreamy expression on her face. "Sounds amazing!" I said. I went into the bathroom and got changed. "So where am I sleeping?" I asked. "I'll be on the loft. There's a bed up there. And then you'll sleep down here. " She said. I grabbed out the panda I couldn't sleep without. "Awww!!! That's so cute! I rarely ever see stuffed animal pandas here!" Marinette said. " Oh..um...yeah. So..uh.. " I was blushing furiously now. "Aw, don't be embarrassed!" She said. I nodded and curled up into bed. Before I knew it, it was morning and Marinette was shaking me awake. "come on! We have to get ready to go! " She said. I groaned. "Give me five minutes." " No. " She replied. "3?" " Nope! " "1 ?" " afraid not!" "30 seconds?" " No! Well be late if you wait that long! " She said, dragging me out of bed. "Ouch!" I said as I hit the floor. " Oh, sorry! " Marinette tried to help me up but ended up tripping and falling on top of me. I groaned as I rolled out from underneath her. "Okay, okay! I'm awake! Can we go now?" I asked, still half asleep. she led me downstairs for breakfast. Part 2 of Chapter 2: Finley Dizznee Me and Adrian wake up at the same time, we are like the same person. I love this guy. We head down to his kitchen and Natalie (who he intraduced to me yesterday at dinner) starts talking to Adrian about some Chinese class he has this afternoon. "Umm, Natalie? Yeah hi. So me and Adrian are ''not ''going to go to that stupid chinese class" I say, Natalie glares at me and opens her mouth to talk but I inturupt her "Gods Natalie, he's not a little kid anymore. Live a little". With that I swing my backpack over my shoulder and grab our breakfast, draging Adrian out the door. Once we get to school Adrian had planed to show me around. Sadly, a yellow princess had to ruin everything. "Adrakins!" a girl with blond hair and ''way ''to many yellow clothes yells and hugs Adrian. I turn around and mutter "Stranger Danger" The girl turns to look at me "And who is this?" she says as a girl with red hair comes to join her "Sabrina, get my insect repelent. This girl is like a bug". "Chloe!" Adrian (Adrakins?) yells. I hold up a hand "Do you know who I am" I say "I am the daughter of Biana Vacker and Dex Dizznee, one of the most famous el-people in the Lo-London" I say with a grin "And who are you?". Part 3 of Chapter 2. Trina Endal Marinette and I walked into the school. " After school, I'll give you a tour, okay? " Marinette asked, butting her backpack in her locker. "Okay! What's our first class?" I asked. "History! Our teacher for history is my favorite!" Marinette said. "Fun, I..guess." History was never my favorite . I always liked P.E. and ability training. Marinette led me to the classroom where a girl with red hair and glasses was waiting. "Alya! Meet Trina! Trina, this is Alya." Marinette said, bringing me over. " Hi Alya! I've heard so much about you! " I said. "To bad I can't say the same about hearing about you. Marinette ''usually ''tells me when she makes a new friend." Alya looked at Marinette. "Oh! Umm, oops. I only just met her yesterday! She's knew here and is from London. She'll be here for a month or two." Marinette said, inviting me to sit on the end of the desk bench. " Does she know about 'you-know-who' yet? " Alya whispered into Marinette's ear. "Er..yeah. She is staying at my house in my room right now." Marinette whispered back. "Then I think we'll be good friends! Because you're staying with Marinette, you know about 'you-know-who', you're friends with Marinette, and that sort of stuff, we're bound to get along!" Alya said. I nodded but didn't say anything. Now that I was in the classroom, and the class started really soon, I was extremely anxious. That and Finley was supposed to meet me here to tell me what she found out. She probably ditched me for that boy. I looked up as more people came in. A girl with black hair and a purple streak in it, a girl with short blond hair and pink clothes, a short girl with red hair and rollerblades, a tall boy with a red sweatshirt and blue pants, a boy about my height with brown hair and glasses, a huge boy and a small girl who braids in her hair, and a boy with a blue shirt, glasses, and a red cap. But no Finley shows up with Adrian. I glanced around nervously. Where were they? That's when the teacher walked in, announcing that we had five minutes. I glanced around again, still no Finley. I grabbed my phone, and without anyone seeing, I texted her. "Where are you? Class starts in five minutes!" I wrote. Alya and Marinette called me to come closer as they started to talk about some plan. Part 4 of Chapter 2: Finley Dizznee The girl glared at me and the first bell rang "I am the daughter of the great Mayor-" she started and I cut her off. "I don't care about your stupid Mayor" I say "Me and Adrian have to get to class" Chloe stands in front of the stairs. My phone buzzes and I read Triana's text. "A girl named Chloe is being seriously rude" I wrote "Ask Marinette if she knows her". I roll my eyes "Look" I tell Miss. I'm-a-yellow-brick "Me and Adrian just have to get to class" With that a push her out of the way. Gasps fill the hallway. "Did you just touch me!" she says angrily. "Yes I did" I said, still climbing the stairs. She runs up the stairs and reaches for my neck. For a second I think she's trying to choke me but then realize she''s reaching for my locket. She pulls my locket of my neck and holds it above her head so I cant reach it. "Apoligize" she orders and when I don't she pulls on the chain near my locket. ''Crack. ''The chain breaks as Chloe drops it from the stairs and the red headed girl steps on the locket. Another crack. Anger and tears fill my eyes. For once in my life I ''want ''to be Inflictor, but I'm not. I run down the stairs and pick up the locket gently and try to put the stained photos back in my necklace. I barely notice when Chloe and Sabrina dissapear into the classroom and Adrian tries to comfort me. ''A girl dissapointed on her first day of school Perfect prey for my little akuma Fly away my little akuma And evilize her! A small black butterfly comes and lands on my locket. Adrian screams and tries to move it and kids from classes come and start running out of the school. I don't pay attention to any of this, I just listen to the voice. SoulWitch, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to collect the souls of those who anger you with your locket. Along with the power to collect souls with your mind, you will be invinsible! All you have to do in return is to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. "Yes Hawkmoth" I say and black ink like things consume me. I stand up "I am the SoulWitch" Part 1 of Chapter 3: Trina Endal Class was already 15 minutes into class, when I decided I was going to look for Fin. "Miss? May I go to the bathroom please?" I ask. "Of course! But be quick!" She said. I nodded and hurried out of the class room. I scanned the area and raced down to the bathroom. No sign of Finley. I go back up towards the classroom and realize everything is chaos up there. I run to Alya, since Marinette is no where to be seen, and ask her what's going on. "Alya? What happened?" I asked. "Chat Noir says some girl got akumatized! This is the perfect scoop for my LadyBlog!" She says. Alya runs after Chat Noir and whoever got akumatized. Soon Lady bug swings in and joins the fight. I was confused. Who was it? What happened? Where was Finley? That's when I got closer and it hit me. Finley was the one akumatized. My proof, was the locket on her neck. I run to the bathroom and into one of the bathroom stalls. My Kwami flew out of my satchel. You see, I wasn't like Ladybug and Chat Noir and all the other people with Miraculous's. I had found mine, when I was in the Lost Cities. Right before I left. That and mine didn't relate to any animals. It related to objects. It reflected off of other things. But mainly, the moon and ocean. I was a rare Hydrokinetic. My ability was the strongest in the moonlight, and I didn't need any water nearby to use it. "Moon Bud! Finley has been akumatized! I have to do something! I can't just sit around!" " Well, you remember all I've taught you, right?" Moon Bud asked. "Yup! And all I have to say is, Moon Bud, reflections on!" I started transforming. The bows I had in my hair, became moon hair clips. My skirt changed into tight silver leggings, my shirt and sweater, became a tight silver pattern. And my mask? That became a silver mask with moons and feathers. And last of all? My Miraculous. The shiny Opal, sapphire, and turquoise necklace my dad gave me, turned into a silver, pearl necklace. it was my first time transforming, but I had read and watched enough of Alya's scoops to know what I had to do. I used my round silver staff, which like Chat Noir's could extend, but it could also do many other things, to boost me up into the sky. I then turned it wings, and from there, I flew toward the battle. I cannonballed into Finley, AKA, the SoulWitch, knocking her to the ground. Everyone looked at me with confusion and surprise. "Game on, Soulwitch." Part 3 of Chapter 4: Chat Noir/ Adrien “FINLEY” I yell as the akuma absorbs her locket. I run to the bathroom. “Plag” I yell as my Kwami comes out from my shirt pocket “Finley’s in trouble. Chat Noir needs to help!”. “Adrien…” Plagg says “There’s something you need to know…” I interrupt him “You can tell me later. Plagg! Claws out!” My clothes are replaced by my costume and two soft ears. I love those ears. I run out the bathroom to see kids running around, trying to get out the closed doors. Then I see her. Finley. Her eyes are now a deep shade of purple, not her regular periwinkle. “Finley!” I yell and her head turns rapidly. “There is no Finley anymore” she says “There is only SoulWitch” “Finley you don't have to do this!” I yell. A bright red figure appears from behind her and Ladybug attacks. The SoulWitch flicks her hand and Ladybug starts screaming. “I never liked bugs” she says as Ladybugs limp body falls to the ground. I run to Ladybug and shake her shoulders “Bugaboo?” I say “Wake up!” Her eyes flutter open. “Don't call me that” she croaks. “Of course M-” before I can finish a silver figure appears in front of Finley. “Hello SoulWitch” she says. A silver rod like mine is in her hand. I send a look at Ladybug other miraculous holder!?. “Finally!” SoulWitch says, exasperated “Someone gets my name right!” Then, everyone attacks. Like, everyone. The kids sprawled on the ground come up. Four of them pin me to the ground and others head towards the new hero. Finley is hovering by the roof, the locker in her hand. Then it hits me. Fin is controlling them. “Now” Fin says “Give me your miraculous” Chapter 5: Trina Endal "Hah! Get real!" I said. I launch into the sky, my sparkly silver wings keeping me aloft. I suddenly drop towards the ground. I land and knock the people of Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Come on!" I tell them. " You guys distract her, I'll get her locket. " I tell them. "Who..what..how.." Ladybug stutters. I raise an eyebrow. "How on earth did you get a Miraculous?" Chat Noir blurts out. " That is for me to know, and for me ONLY to know. Now come on. " I launch into the air. "How do you know we can trust her?" Chat Noir asks Ladybug. " I don't. But we have no choice right now. " Ladybug says. "But..but what if she's another akumatized kid? What if she's like Volpina?" Chat Noir asks. "I can hear you!" I call. "We'll talk about this later." Ladybug says. we all go in three different directions, approaching her from three different sides. Chat Noir jumps at SoulWitch, his pole extended. The SoulWitch heard him coming and dodges. Ladybug throws her yoyo at her, and pulls. The Soulwitch breaks free, and sends a blast from her locket at Ladybug. Ladybug jumps to the side and dodges the blasts. While Finley is distracted by Ladybug and Chat Noir, I fly in from above, reaching for her necklace. "No!" She shrieks as I try to pull it off. She grabs my pole and smacks me with it. I collapse towards the ground. SoulWitch! Get her Miraculous! Before it's to late! Don't fail me SoulWitch! I slowly got up, trying to figure out what I did wrong. SoulWitch was only inches away from me. "Stranger!" Chat Noir shouts. He runs over and knocks her to the side. That gives me enough time to recover. I launch into the air, getting ready to attack again. The SoulWitch suddenly shoots a blast at me, hitting me square in the chest. I collapse again, my wings covering me as I landed hard on the ground. When I look back up, my eyes are red, and my only thoughts were: "I'm completely loyal to Hawk Moth. I will get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. I will not fail." Part 2 of Chapter 5: Finley Dizznee I can't believe myself. I just stole my best friends soul. What is wrong with me? I try to fight Hawkmoth but his akuma was too strong. I finally am able to break free for a minute. “Take it” I tell Ladybug and Chat Noir, throwing my locker towards them “Destroy it”. Then I’m the SoulWitch once more, but only for a second before Ladybug destroys my locket. Oh great. Then I realize what's about to happen. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug yells, throwing her lucky charm (a hammer she used to destroy my locket) up into the roof. I’m going to forget about Sophie's mom. Oh beep. Before the light from the miraculous Ladybug can touch me, I take out the silver dagger Sage gave me before I went to Paris. Emily Agreste I carve into the wall, Aka Sophie's Mom Then everything goes black. …………………………………..……………. “Finley? Fin?” I hear a voice in front of me say. Adrian. I groan and open my eyes to the blinding sun. “Where's Trina!” I say suddenly, then I see her limp body next to mine. This must be what happens to elves when they get akumatized. “I’ve never seen anyone like this after being akumatized” Marinette says, pouring ice cold water on Trina’s head. “Ahhhh!” Trina says, jumping up. “Thank Ladybug you guys are safe!” Alya says, hugging Marinette and Trina “And did you see that new superhero!” She continues “I think Fin stole her soul or whatever, but then she disappeared! Like a flash of light-” Alya kept ranting about the new superhero. You light leaped in front of them!!!?? I transmit we could get in so much trouble for that! Then I notice something carved into the wall. I gasp and jump up, interrupting Alya. “Where's Emily Agreste” Chapter 6: Trina Endal Everyone looks at each other, confused. "Did..did you say Emily Agreste?" Marinette asks. Finley nodded. " She...she's dead. " Adrien mumbled. "What?! But she can't be!" Finley exclaims. "She is dead. Now this discussion is over. " Adrien turned and walked out of the room. "Hey, Fin? Are you all right? " I whisper. "Yeah. I'm going not take a walk." Finley got up and walked out and towards the park. "C'mon, Trina. We should get going." Marinette said, helping me up. "Wait! Can you guys come over to my house?" Alya asked. I looked at Marinette. "Sure, I guess. Mom and Dad don't need my help today, so I'm free." Marinette said. I nodded. Alya motioned for us to follow and led us to her house. She opened the door and walked in. " So..what do you guys want to do? " Alya asked. "I don't know." I said. " Oh! Let's talk about the new superhero! " Alya said. I had a feeling she meant me. "Oh...um...okay." I said. "Did you see her costume? And her wings? Oh, oh! And how her costume changed when she reflected off of something?" Alya asked. " Um... " I couldn't tell her I wasn't there because I was there. But not as she knew me. And I couldn't tell her I was there as a superhero, so I just stayed quiet. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot you guys weren't there." Alya apologized. Marinette and I went home after that, did our homework, ate dinner, and went to bed. Marinette woke me up the next morning, all excited about something. "Come on! Get out of bed! We're going to an art museum! Come on!!!! " Marinette exclaimed. I groaned. I finally got out of bed when she dumped some water in me. I got dressed and we left for the museum. Part Two: Chapter 6: Finley Dizznee This couldn't be right. Emily Agreste couldn't be dead. I walked around the park, confused. Finally, I took out my imparter and called Sage. "Whats up girl" Sophie's daughter asked "How's life in the city of love? Is that what its called". Then I told her everything. Being akumatized, the new superhero, even Sophie's mom. Sage was completely fine with it. Of course. "Cool beans" she said "I'm related to a human model who went missing. Nice". "Sage, you don't get it" I argue, looking into her teal eyes, the golden flecks danced with her usual joy. "This could change everything. You ''can't ''tell Sophie". "Fine, fine, fine" she says "But Seth has to know". Sage's brother, Seth, came running in at the sound of his name. An old habit from when we were kids. "What about me?" Sage told him everything and he nodded happily. Foster children were to joyful for their own good. "Fin got turned into a supervillian" he said, pretending to tear up "I'm so proud". I rolled my eyes "Save it for Trina" I say, winking at him. His face turns bright red. It's a well none fact that Seth likes Trina. Everyone knows it. Except Trina of course" After talking to my best friends about school and normal stuff, I hang up. The sun is setting and I head towards the Agreste Manor. Poor Adrien. The next morning Natalie reminds us that that there is an art museum trip for school, glaring at me. I smile at her and attempt to catch Adrien's eye. Once we get to the museum, Marinette, Trina and Alya all come up to us. Adrien talks normally to them, but pretends I don't exist. The tour guide is being really annoying, just telling us about the stupid art. Then something catches my eye. A white eye on a black cloak. There here. I hear a medler shoot from a room next to us and screams come from the running children around us. Thankfully, the high schoolers in our group just freeze. Except for Chloe, who runs around like a maniac. I look at Trina. I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. I levitate up to the ceiling, causing eyes to widen and frantic motions from Trina to come down. "Listen up people" I say "The most dangerous people in the earth are here right now" I look at Trina, motioning for her to come up here. "Ladybug and Chat Noir cant help you through this one" I continue "But me and Trina will." I close my eyes and the statues in the room crack. "Defend your self" I say, using my telekinesis to give each student a shard of the statue "This is no akuma" Part 3 of Chapter 7: Trina Endal Everyone gasps. "No..no akuma? That's impossible!" Someone exclaims. " this is the. best. day. of. my. LIFE!!!! " Alya shrieks, pulling out her phone and starting to record. "Excuse me, creepy man with the creepy white eye, can I interview you? I'm making a new blog about you guys with the creepy white eyes!" Alya asked. " Alya, get back! " Marinette shouts. She lunged toward Alya, knocking her down just in time. They both scramble back as the creepy white figures advanced. "Marinette!" Adrien shouts. He slams into her, knocking her to the ground right as a bright blast of light hits the spot they had been in. " Run! Get out of here! All of y.... " Adrien was cut off by a bright blast hitting him. Adrien Agreste was paralyzed. And the cause was from a figure holding a medler. "Fin! Come on! We have to get everyone to safety!" I shout. I scoop Adrien up, and shove Marinette and Alya towards the door. "Go, go!" I shout. I hear a voice speak up. "Leave them alone, you big creepy dudes! " Nino shouts, jumping in their path. I quickly used the trick Biana had taught me, to wake Adrien up. "Go Adrien! Get out of here!" I call. I turn to face the Neverseen and Nino. Nino stood bravely in front of them, with a determined look. " Nino. You need to get out of here. " I tell him. "No. Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon to defeat them, and I'm staying here until then." Clearly he didn't understand the part about Ladybug and Chat Noir not being able to help. "You're messing with the wrong people, Boy." A figure from behind us jumped at Nino, slamming into him. they tumbled to the floor. The figure got up quickly and grabbed Nino's shirt, throwing him into the wall. He advanced again, grabbing Nino and throwing him into me, knocking is both into the wall. By that point, Nino was unconscious and bleeding. if eyes could turn red, mine would be now. I turned towards the Neverseen, a fierce look on my face. I carefully have Nino to Finley, and held out my hand. Spheres of water appeared in my hand, and I stalked towards them. With telekinesis, I lift four of them off the ground and spam them into the ground, knocking them out. I then advanced towards the rest. If I did this right, they'd be running for their lives, or not even alive to do that. This is what happens when someone hurts someone seriously important. Part 4 of Chapter 7: Finley Dizznee Before I can rush to help, I hear a voice from the other room. "He did WHAT!" I know a hint of that voice... "I'm sorry miss" the weak voice of a Neverseen agent respond "Your Sorry! Where is Jasmine?!" when the Neverseen didn't respond she screamed "GET ME JASMINE PYREN RIGHT THIS INSTANT" the agent soon returned with a girl about 15. "YOU SHOT MY SON WITH A MEDLER" the familiar voice screamed. The girl, Jasmine I presume, rolls her eyes. Then I catch a glimpse of the hooded woman's face. I attempt to to stop my gasp. I cant believe what I'm seeing. I start running out the building. I don't know where I'm going but I know where I have to go. "Finley?! Where are you going" Adrien says, surprising me. "Adrian! You have to get out of here!" I channeling my speed so I get to where I need to go. When I think I've lost him I open the door to a chinese style hut to see an old man tearing apart the hut, obviously trying to find something. He notices me and attempts to calm down. "I'm sorry, if you have a reservation-" I cut him off. "They took them didn't they?" I start "Oh no, how is this going to work.... we have Ladybug and Chat Noir and the new superhero... but thats not enough!". "I'm sorry" the man says nervously "I don't know what your talking about". "I'm talking about the miraculous's!" I yell "We need to find them. And don't give me that look, I know your the guardian or something. The man opens his mouth to speak but suddently I hear a shot and the mans eyes roll to the back of his head. I turn around to see a blond figure pointing her medler at where the man was just standing "I see we have a detective in this pitiful world" the Neverseen agent says, smiling wickedly "Too bad she couldn't find the long lost Emily Agreste before she murdered this elf" Emily Agreste looked back at me with her jade green eyes. I hear a scream from behind her. "M-Mom..." Adrien stuttered, tears in his eyes. Category:Fanfiction Category:Future Category:AU Category:Crystal